


We Used To Be Friends

by kirkwords



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Death Implied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 03:09:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20885138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirkwords/pseuds/kirkwords
Summary: A little poem based on a prompt from the neon writing discord server: 'we used to be friends, but with a twist'





	We Used To Be Friends

We used to be friends

We’d laugh till we cried

We used to be friends

You were like my brother, always by my side

We used to be friends

Sticking together through rough times

When the world said they hated us

We fought back screaming

When the world said they loved us

Your face was always beaming

Despite our trials and tribulations

The eleven years I knew your face

The weekends we’d spend

Danger never showed a trace

Your son will grow up

In a safe home I promise

I stand here over you body,

Your wife also gone, but you’ll never be forgotten

They say dogs are loyal

They protect loved ones with their lives

I swear I will do that 

Even if I don’t survive 

James ‘Prongs’ Potter

We used to be friends

You were my brother

Until the very end

~ Sirius Black 

October 31st, 1981


End file.
